Caught In the Middle
by emotionalminesweeper
Summary: First day at college and things are not going well for Amy. Karma did not want to share a dorm with her, so Amy ends up with a crazy lesbian roomie who dates a purple haired girl and also has an affair with a boy nobody know about except Amy. Caught in the middle of this craziness, Amy is forced to face her sexual orientation and the new romantic feelings she is developing.[Reamy]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So. I was having a hard time writing my other story and this idea kept jumping inside my head, so I asked myself "_why not_?" and here I am.

This idea first came to my mind when I was rereading _Fangirl_ from Rainbow Rowell (I love her books and I highly recommend this one for everyone who likes fanfiction), but the book has actually _very little_ (almost nothing, really) to do with my story.

This is AU. Nothing that has happened on the show happened here. No faking, nothing. Amy's POV.

English is not my first language, so be patient with me.

Feedback makes me write better and quicker. *wink*

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

The very first thing Amy saw when she opened the door to her dorm was a girl with purple hair.

It was the day she was moving into the room she would be living for the whole freshman year ahead of her. It was actually the first time she was visiting the building and seeing her college dorm, which so far she had known only from pictures online. The photos, to Amy's surprise, were very accurate. The room was big, but simple, with four blank yellow walls; two beds with old mattresses Amy sure was _not_ sleeping on; two wooden dressers, two wooden desks with some shelves on top and a mini-fridge-bar.

All of what had been on the pictures Amy saw at the internet.

Well. Except for the girl with purple hair.

_Granted_ she didn't really know too many details about who was going to be her roommate, but she had received a name a few weeks before and had searched it on Facebook and she was _pretty sure_ the girl she had stalked was not the girl inside her room.

Which meant the purple girl was in the wrong room and Amy had to tell her that.

_Awkward_.

The girl had her back to Amy and she was sorting through some boxes on the floor while her head was shaking in the rhythm of a song blasting out of her headphone.

"Hello?" she asked unsurely, but the girl did not listen to her. Entering in the room and putting the box that was in her hands on the floor, she then touched the girl's shoulder to call for her attention.

The girl jumped at her touch, turning to face Amy as her hands reached to her headphone to take it off.

"Girl, you scared me." She yelled with a different accent than Amy was used to, her tone flowing between something smooth and strong. Four words and Amy already found her voice completely intoxicating.

After her turning around, Amy was positive that the girl in her room _was definitely not_ the girl who was supposed to be her roommate. This girl had dark and mysterious eyes, perfectly delineated in a cat eye style. Her hair was actually black and was pulled up in a trendy ponytail with twisted braids by one of the sides of her head and the purple end tousled everywhere. Her lips were full, pouty and had a mischievous smile as the girl was staring at Amy:

"You must be Annie." She assumed offering her hand.

"It's Amy, actually." She corrected, but still shook hands with the girl. She didn't know what it was, but this girl had something so cool and genuine about herself that Amy could not bring herself to look away from her.

"Reagan." The girl told her, "I'm your roommate's girlfriend." She explained observing Amy cautiously, as if searching for a reaction. After a pause of silence, she continued pointing for the window: "She's outside with her parents, saying goodbyes and whatever."

"Oh. That's cool." She said lamely, her mind elsewhere. _Was her roommate a lesbian?_, Amy wondered surprised.

Not that being a lesbian was a problem, since Amy herself was one – even if nobody knew it. Not even her best (girl) friend for whom she had harbored romantic feelings for a while during sophomore year of High School.

Reagan arched a flawless eyebrow at Amy. "So. Where are your other things? Do you wanna help getting them?"

"Hmm, my family is actually helping me. They must have gone to my sister's room first." She clarified looking back at the door and not seeing Reagan checking her out from head to toe with an pleased look on her face, biting her bottom lip to prevent a smile from forming.

"That's cool, that your sister and you are studying so close together." The girl with purple hair said trying to be nice.

"She's just my step-sister and we actually hate each other, so not really." Amy spoke rather aloofly. Seeing Reagan cringing at her, she offered more pleasantly: "But my best friend will be actually studying here too and she's more like my family than Lauren ever was." She said and just after saying it, she felt conscious for maybe sharing a little too much. "So, there's that... I guess."

"It's nice to have a familiar face around. Makes things easier." Reagan observed smiling gently as if comforting the girl, her consideration reaching her eyes and making Amy feel something intangible inside. "Why are you not sharing a room with your best friend?"

"She didn't want to." She answered honestly for the first time. When her mother or her stepsister or even her guy best friend had asked her about it, she had said it was a mutual decision. Now she was in front of a complete stranger and things just seem to roll easily out of her tongue. "She said we should try and live new things without each other and meet new people." She mumbled dejected, shrugging to at least try to give the impression she didn't care about it.

"_Ouch_." Reagan exclaimed, making a face. Her eyes were reflecting some sort of sympathy, though. "But well. You already meet this awesome person that I am by not sharing a room with her, so maybe it was for the best."

"Yeah." She smiled sincerely, "Maybe." Reagan smiled at that and winked gingerly at her, making Amy tremble inside again.

Not wanting to dwell on those feelings, Amy changed the subject to something lighter: "Do you study here too?"

"Yup. I'm a sophomore. Major at Music Business." Reagan explained, sitting on top of one desk easily, as if sitting there was natural for her. "But I have my own apartment, I don't live in the dorms. I'm just here to help Tatiana."

"It must be nice having your own place." She observed wondering why, _why God,_ doing small talk was such a hard thing to do? "Are you and Tatiana together a long time?"

"Yes, since High School, actually." Reagan answered after some pause, with a thoughtful face.

"I didn't know High School romances could go that far." she admitted goofily and it was true. She actually didn't. She had only one boyfriend during High School and saying that relationship was a failure was an understatement.

"No kidding." Reagan smiled at her, rolling her eyes somewhat playfully. She looked at Amy, analyzing her with an arched eyebrow: "What about you? Did you leave a boyfriend back home?"

"No. No boyfriend." Amy said almost too quickly. She paused and thinking carefully about her next words, she explained her situation: "There are no boyfriends… around me." Then she completed for good measure, awkwardly: "Right now"

"I know what you mean." Reagan winked with a knowing gleam at her eyes and Amy felt her cheeks blushing profusely as her lips formed a shy smile.

They stared at each other for some seconds, green eyes and brown ones, a wave of silent sympathy and comprehension between them.

"I don't know why it's taking my family so much to get here." She then said out of nowhere, looking down. She felt a sudden need for air. "I'll go after them, if you don't mind staying here in case we miss each other… do you?"

"Don't worry, I'll hold the fort." The girl waived her off as she slipped through the door to the bursting corridor. A lot of others students had decided to move that day (it was Friday and the classes would begin on Monday) and there were boxes, suitcases and families in every corn. It was a chaos.

Taking the emergency stairs to Lauren's, her stepsister, floor, Amy surprised herself with some piece and quietness. She sighed relieved for the chance of thinking about… anything. She realized her mind was actually fuzzy since she had faced the girl with purple hair. The Reagan girl. She didn't know exactly why but she hadn't even thought about checking the rest of the room or calling her mother to see if they were going to take a little awhile at Lauren's room. No, her mind was suddenly fulfilled with purple hair and pouty mouth and that flawless eyebrow.

She didn't feel her hands sweat, she didn't feel her heart beating fast or any of the others things that would maybe show Amy she was crushing on the girl. No. She was just extremely distracted by the girl – yes, _yes, that's the word_, Amy thought. Distracted. Reagan was an overwhelming person. She overflowed people, she simplified.

She didn't stopped to dwell on _why_ the girl was just so much for her when they had exchange so little words because, as she was going down the stairs, her leg suddenly bumped into someone who was sitting by those steps.

And that said someone had other someone at his lap, so as Amy bumped at him the girl in his lap almost fell.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Amy yelped horrified with herself as the girl tried not to fall by holding on the man she was sitting on.

The girl looked up at Amy when the couple finally founded some balanced. She was a strawberry blonde with the bluest eyes Amy had ever seen and she had a silly smile on her face.

_God._ The girl seemed stoned.

Just Amy's luck.

"It's all right, blondie." The girl said, waiving to Amy in an exaggerated way. "Really."

Then the guy – who was _not-discreetly_ pushing the girl even closer to his lap, his hand grasping the girl leg under her dress – turned to Amy winking, "Yeah, blondie. We are cool. Don't worry." He smiled naughtily. He had dark eyes and dark hair and seemed oddly familiar to Amy, and if the she wasn't so mortified with the couple behavior she might have realized why he seemed so recognizable to her.

"Okay then. I'm gonna go. You keep doing… what you were doing. Sorry to interrupt." She said rather sarcastically, but the couple was not paying any attention to her as they were kissing obnoxiously. "Don't mind me," she mumbled then, looking away from them since it seemed the couple were going to start having sex right there at the stairs and she did not want to see that on her first day. Or any day, really.

Shaking her head dumbfoundly, Amy moved past them to keep going her way in search of her family downstairs.

* * *

After finding her mom and her stepfather and her stepsister and moving all her things into her room (and Lauren's belongings to her room, but there were fewer things because she was a year older than Amy and that was her second year at college), it was time to say goodbye.

Amy hated that part.

She was not an emotional person and she and her family had not a good relationship. Like she had told Reagan, her best friend was more like her family than her actual family had ever been.

_But it was still her family. _

It was all she knew.

On her worst days she could still count on going home to a family dinner with Bruce trying to make nice with her or saying something bad about Obama while her mother tried talking her into wear something girly. It was ridiculous and infuriating most of the time, but it was _familiar, _it was comfortable, it made her warm inside and it was going away on the family car back to Texas.

And she was just then realizing she was going to miss them more than she thought she would.

_Damn_.

She did not cry. She actually rolled her eyes as her mother cried, pretending to be the strong one. The one not affected by it. She had to be cool about it because Bruce had lost it completely. He was even worse than her mother was. He said he had learnt to see her as his little girl in Lauren's absence and the house would not be the same without her, and then he hugged her so tight she thought he might be able to break her.

_Damn. Damn. _

College had not even started and she was already on the verge of tears.

* * *

Amy returned to her room to find not only Reagan there, but also a girl who was sitting in the bed with Reagan, her back turned to the door and therefore to Amy. There were also a boy in a room, trying to help with the boxes that were everywhere.

Nobody paid attention to her when she entered.

"You told me you had stopped doing drugs." Reagan was saying and her tone was so cold compared to before, when Amy met her that all room seemed suddenly a hostile place.

"It's not drugs. It's just pot." The other girl was mumbling and there was some laughing tone in her voice, and Reagan looked at her with an unreadable look. Something between sad and angry, but with just so much deception it was heartbreaking.

Amy coughed because – _really_ – she did not want to be in the middle of that discussion. Reagan looked at her and her eyes softened instantly.

"Hey Amy. Let me introduce you to your roomie." She said smiling tiredly, but still sincerely. The girl that had been sitting in the bed turned slowly to Amy. "Amy, that's Tatiana. Tat, that's Amy, your new roommate."

Amy stopped breathing.

Right in front of her, there was the stoned girl from the emergency stairs. The one she had caught seconds before she had sex with _a guy_ in the stairs. The one with the bluest eyes Amy had ever seen and the strawberry blond hair.

"Hey." Tatiana said, not linking the dots. She kissed Amy's cheek, amicably. "It's so nice to meet you! And sorry about the mess, I meant to come earlier and welcome you, but things were crazy at home…" she trailed off. Neither of the girl seemed to sense Amy's discomfort.

"Oh, and this one here is Bryan" Reagan said gesturing to the guy who was also in the room and Amy turned to look at him. "He is my little brother. Bryan, this is Amy."

Amy's eyes grow wider.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

It was the guy from the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Let me reviews to know if I should continue, pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Holy shit. I was not expecting this much support from you people. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the sweetest! I hope I won't disappoint you guys. : )

Same disclaimers from before.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"_No_. Wait." Karma said and her mouth was actually hanging open after hearing everything Amy had just told her about the roommate the blonde girl had met the day before. "So you're saying your _girl_ roommate is having a hot affair with the _brother_ of her own _girlfriend_," the redhead slowly recounted as if she was trying to make sense of it all.

"Yes." Amy confirmed while chewing on her hamburger. Both girls were sitting at a bench in a park near both of their dorms, after buying hamburgers and fries at a hip food truck parked close by.

"And you know this because you caught them both stoned at the stairs about to have sex?" Karma questioned even though she already knew the answer. She had just heard the story, _for fuck's sake_.

"God. Yes." Amy moaned embarrassed with her own memories and she bit her hamburger hard as if that somehow would lessen her nervousness.

"And then her girlfriend – the _cute_ and _hot_ girlfriend who was all this time in your dorm room thinking her _soul mate_ was with her own parents – introduced you to those you caught at the stairs as her girlfriend and her little brother." She narrated rather theatrically, stressing some words to make the girlfriend appear more like a victim than she already was. "Right?" she looked at Amy for confirmation.

"I wouldn't put it so dramatically," she said uncomfortably, but then her shoulders slumped as she answered: "but yes, right."

"Oh my God, Amy." Karma exclaimed. She sighed, putting her hand on her chest: "I'm so jealous."

Whatever Amy was expecting Karma to say it was not that. "Excuse me?" she probed.

_Was Karma on drugs too? _

"Your college life is already so much more interesting than mine." Karma actually pouted at the thought.

Amy rolled her eyes at that. "Reagan won't see that way when she finds out." She said with all sarcasm she could manage _because really_. Sometimes her best friend was too much even to her.

"Yeah, she probably won't." Karma agreed shrugging. She ate her fries slowly and then she unexpectedly asked a little too zippy to Amy's taste "What do you plan to do?"

"About what?" asked Amy distracted. Her mind had been everywhere since the day before and if she were honest to herself, most of her thoughts had been about the purple haired girl. She still couldn't get over the strange feeling she had when she was around the girl and, after she had found out the girl's girlfriend had been cheating on her, things somehow seemed to get more confusing.

"This. All of this!" she waved around as if that answered Amy's question. She paused with a mischievous smile and added playfully. "You know, you could blackmail you roomie and have her clean the room all year," she joked with a childlike glee in her greenish eyes. Amy just glared at her: "Just kidding. _Jesus_. Aren't you touchy today?"

"I fail to see why you think this is so funny." Amy admitted with a hard tone. "You weren't having this much fun when you found out Liam had cheated on you." It was a low blow, the blonde student knew. But it seemed well-deserving at that moment.

"Who?" Karma asked pretending ignorance in an almost sweet way. "I'm sorry, but I had amnesia and I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Want me to remind you?" she asked somewhat harshly and Karma's smile faltered slightly. Amy sighed. "I am sorry. It's too soon?"

"A little, yeah." Karma muttered, but then shrugged trying to look fine. Her big eyes gleamed with sympathy as she reflected better: "But you're right, it's not funny. _Poor girlfriend_. You should tell her."

"It's not my secret to tell!" Amy exclaimed horrified at the possibility. She could not imagine her telling _Reagan_ – purpled hair, pouty mouth and perfect eyebrow _Reagan_ – anything _that_ personal and heartbreaking.

"Besides, who knows," Amy cogitated with an exaggeratedly hopeful tone "maybe they just hooked up because they were drugged. We don't know if it's an affair _affair_. It can be just… an irresponsible hookup induced by drugs. Maybe they are terribly sorry about it now." she was smiling forcibly as her mind made up possibilities she knew very well it were improbable.

"That makes everything so much better." it was Karma's turn to roll her eyes. "I just think that, if I were the hot girlfriend, I would like to know."

"I can't tell her, Karma." Amy argued in a distressed tone. Seeing Karma staring at her with curiosity, she explained with a lower voice: "I can't be responsible for breaking someone's heart, Karma. I won't do that to Reagan. _I just won't_." she said with finality and Karma glared at her as if letting her know just how much she disagreed with her best friend's plan.

"Besides, it's none of my business. I'll just pretend I don't know anything and go on with my life and ignore her and look the other's way if he's ever around again…" the blonde babbled while trying to convince Karma and herself that she was doing the right thing.

"That's a very solid plan." Karma ironically showed her thumbs up at Amy.

"I've already made my mind. I'm going to request a changing of dorms and then moved out of there and pretend I've never met any of those people." She said as if she had decided that very earlier, but she actually had just thought about it. She looked at Karma expectantly: "Are you sure you don't want to share a room with me?"

"We talked about this before, Amy." Karma moaned annoyed, but still looking worried about her friend. "We spend our whole lives together. And college is _all about_ new experiences." She explained a little more enthusiastically and as if she talked positively about it Amy would ended seeing it her way.

"Why can't we have these new experiences together?" that was what she could not understand.

"Because I know _you_. And I know us. We'll ended up watching Netflix every weekend and losing all those frat parties." she explained good-naturedly as if talking to a small kid, and by the end of the sentence, her eyes shone at the prospect of parties.

"That actually sounds very good." Amy declared yearningly as she finished her food.

"That sounds like our whole High School's lives." Karma corrected her, her tone suggesting that their High School's years had been nothing but lame experiences. "I am sorry, Amy, but I'll not change rooms. I actually liked my roommate and she already invited me to a party tonight. And if I were you, I'd not change rooms either, 'cause it seems you can learn one thing or two with your roomie." Karma added boldly.

"What? To cheat?" Amy asked sourly with a snickering laugh. "Or maybe to eventually be arrested for the possession of illegal substances?"

"No. To have an actual life." Karma point blankly said and it _hurt_. Someone was always saying how Amy should live her life and the girl didn't care when it was her mother or her fucking stepsister. But her own best friend? It hurt.

"I have a life. Just because it's not yours doesn't make it less of a life." She spoke coldly, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Hey, don't be mad at me…" pleaded the redhead with her big and clear eyes and Amy felt her resolution fading. It was always like that with her and Karma. Every talk seemed an emotional rollercoaster. "I just want you to be happy." She said doing a sweet little pouty face that she knew Amy wouldn't resist.

"I am happy." She proclaimed and Karma stared at her skeptically, her eyebrows raised. "_I am_!"

"Okay. Keep living in denial." She waived the blonde girl off.

"It's not-" Amy started, focused on defending her own happiness, but the reasons for the alleged happiness sounded lame even in her own head. "Don't you have a party to go to?" she ended up saying.

"Yup. Want to tag along?" Amy only glared at Karma, letting her eyes say all she wanted to say. "Right. Dumb question. But call me if you change your mind."

* * *

When Amy returned to her room, she instantly regretted it.

There, _snuggling_ not so innocently in Tatiana's bed, were her roommate and Bryan. They were both watching something in Tatiana's computer and looking very much like a couple.

_So much for them not having an affair affair_, Amy thought.

"Oh, hi." Amy said awkwardly with a forced smile while trying hard not to let her eyes stare at Bryan's hand in Tatiana's waist.

She briefly wondered _what the fucked_ was wrong with Tatiana for doing that with a girl like her girlfriend. Amy could try and understand **if **both girls had some kind of open relationship, after all not everyone is monogamous. But the girlfriend's own brother? And without even being discreet about it. And that day there was no excuse about them being drugged. _For Christ's sake._

"Oh, hey, Amy," answered Tatiana – or _Tat_ as she had asked to be called. Her voice was distracted and laid-back, as she continued laying there. It was as if snuggling in bed with someone who was not her girlfriend was very ordinary for her.

If Tatiana was not going to make the cuddling worth noting, Amy would try and not make it either.

_Try_ being the operative word.

She tried checking her e-mails. She tried watching her favorite documentary. She tried reading. But feeling an enormous discomfort at having them both whispering and _freaking_ _touching_ each other in the bed next to her, Amy gave all that up and asked in a high-pitch voice that was meant to hide her uneasiness: "Do you guys have any plans for today?"

"No." "No, why?" they both said at the same time, infuriatingly in synch.

"No reason." Amy whispered defeated by the idea of having to tolerate them both all night. The… _couple_… kept staring at her as if waiting for her to finish what she started. "It's just… Well." She smiled insincerely, suddenly thinking of something. "Karma just texted me. That is my best friend, in case you two are wondering. _Karma_. She studies here too. Her parents are hippies. That's why she has that name." her nervousness made her the words fly out of her mouth very fast and very unnecessarily.

"Her brother was named Zen, so Karma doesn't seem so bad, really." She joked anxiously but Tatiana and Bryan only stared at her unemotionally.

_Damn nerves. _

"Right," she sobered up, gulping. "Anyways. She invited me to this party tonight. Like now. So I was wondering if you guys wanted to come…? Maybe your girlfriend would like to come too…?" she asked in what she supposed was a nice tone of voice. Amy honestly didn't _do nice_ much. That was usually Karma's job. Amy was the sarcastic and rolling-her-eyes-at-you one.

College was proving to be very challenging.

"Thanks." Tatiana smiled sincerely at Amy, but then she pouted pointing at her stomach. "I'd love to, but I woke up not feeling not so great today. But you should go and have fun."

"Yeah, Amy." Bryan supported her with a nice smile. "Just take care. Call us if you need a ride back, okay?"

"Oh." Amy exclaimed, surprised with the offer. It would be hard to hate and judge them both if they were going to be that nice to her. "Sure…thank you," she answer clumsily with a smile in her face.

* * *

Karma had been very happy about Amy going to the frat party with her.

Amy? Not so much. _Not at all_.

She had been for an hour in the party and she had spent her whole time worrying. Worrying about Karma and those frat boys who didn't care about woman's permission to touch them. Worrying about Karma's glass and her own – at the same time she couldn't even handle the night while sobered, she had to stay alert about who was filling their glasses.

She knew all about frat parties, _thank you very much_.

So yeah, Netflix would be a much better choice for her Saturday night.

"Hey," a male voice suddenly said next to Amy when she had been alone leaning against a wall, her drink in hand and eyes fixed on the dancefloor where Karma and some others were dancing. Then, the owner of the said voice entered her visual field as he stood right in front of her. He was a typical muscular guy with very short hair and a goofy look in his eyes, his ears sticking out a little bit.

He seemed drunk. He _smelled_ drunk.

"Your daddy must be a drug dealer, 'cause you're dope." he said cheekily showing his flawless tooth as he went for the worst picked-up line in the book. Amy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_Seriously, God? _

"My dad is dead." She mumbled flatly looking back at the dancefloor. She stepped away from him, trying to escape subtly. To his credit, the guy did not even fumble after her answer:

"Well, that does happen a lot in the field he chose." He said with a relaxed grin, winking at Amy and making the girl's stomach turn in an unpleasant way. He came close again, his body bigger than hers pressing Amy against the wall and making Amy feel very disgusted by his smell, his skin and just his fucking vicinity.

Amy was about to do something nasty with her knee _to his crotch_ when unexpectedly a well-known voice affirmed from their side: "The girl is not interested, Adam."

Amy's eyes grow wide in recognition of that smooth voice.

It was Reagan. The purpled haired Reagan from the day before. Delightful voice Reagan. The overwhelming Reagan. The pouty mouth and flawless arching eyebrow Reagan.

_That Reagan. _

* * *

**A/N: No Reagan in this chapter, mimimi. But there'll be plenty of her and Reamy next chapter, trust me.**

**Answering some questions that people left: 1) yes, this is still Reamy endgame. Everything in this fandom that I write will be Reamy endgame, even if I try to mislead you at some point. *wink* And no, I don't care about the trailer. It changes nothing; 2) At least for now, I plan on writing only in Amy's POV. It's been fun and a nice change from my other story. But maybe I'll change in the future, I don't know. What do you guys think? **

**In case someone here is reading my other story and is wondering about it, I promise I will update it this week. Things have been crazy, I got sick, everything happened at once… but I'll try to make it up to you all. **

**Next chapter is practically ready, so a quick update depends only on the feedback :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This has been ready for a while, but you know when you read and reread and you are not yet satisfied? Or when the story get bigger than you and you have to stop, breath and rewrite it? All this happened.

You people are the most amazing readers. I swear. Thank you for being all so sweet, specially the reviewers : ) I've been slacking off and not answering all the reviews, pms and tumblr's messages, but I'll work on that.

English is not my first language and the characters are not mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Amy felt the air locked in her lungs as she stared at Reagan.

_Reagan. _

The _one_ girl who had waterlogged her mind just the day before with the cool attitude and genuine smile.

Just _looking_ at her had Amy with a sudden difficulty to breath.

_Jesus_.

Reagan's eyes quickly stared at Amy with those almond and slightly upturned eyes that made Amy's legs go jelly. The purpled haired girl could apparently sense Amy's uneasiness because she winked in an attempt to relax the younger girl and just like that, Amy _finally_ managed to breathe.

Not profoundly, but… breathe.

The Creepy Adam Guy backed away a little when he heard another voice and then he looked in Reagan's direction, his eyes unceremoniously checking her out from head to toe with the jerkiest grin he could master. Amy rolled her eyes, repulsed by that behavior.

_Rude_.

"Reagan, my girl!" he shouted over the loud music playing and his voice was a little slurred from all his drinking, but anyone could easily identify the irony in his tone.

Reagan only arched her eyebrow, eyeing Creepy Adam with despise, "Don't even start, Adam. I saw you harassing the girl."

"It's called flirting." He clarified still with his rash grin and Reagan got closer to Amy, maybe a little too close – her body coming between Creepy Adam's and Amy's. And God. _God._ Amy was suddenly breathing perfectly fine because she could smell Reagan's scent through her nostrils and _damn if that fragrance wasn't going to follow Amy around from then on. _

"It's called harassment when the girl is not interested." Reagan refuted and her tone was aggravated, so very different from the nice girl she had been the day before with Amy. "And _Emily's_ not. She here is with me."

_Emily?_

"Will Tatiana like that?" Creepy Adam asked with a distinct snaky tone. Reagan only arched her faultless eyebrow at him (she needed to stop doing that), saying it all in one simple gesture. "Okay, okay. I am going." He mockingly gave up with his hands up in the air, walking away whispering something like _the best ones are always lesbians… _

"My name is Amy." She heard herself saying as soon as Creepy Adam went away. Reagan only looked at her with a mischievous gleam in the eyes, "_Wait_. You already knew that." She realized unable to _not_ smile as she caught Reagan's smirking at her.

"I just like messing with you, _Amy_." She said in a laughing matter. She was still very close – which seemed like a necessity since the music was very loud. The younger girl could feel Reagan's breath in her chin as she approached to speak in Amy's ear, "Can I ask what you are doing here? This doesn't seem like your scene."

"It doesn't seem like yours either." She retorted rightly at Reagan's ear, her eyes travelling at the little hair at the nape of the girl's neck as she wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

Amy's fingers ached to touch that neck.

"Frat parties? I hate them." Her face withdrew a little from Amy's whilst she frowned, "I thought Bryan were here since he is not answering his phone. He unfortunately is from this misogynist fraternity." She explained appearing a little annoyed by the whole thing, "I was trying to find Tatiana," she revealed faintly as an afterthought and Amy almost didn't hear her.

Almost.

Somehow, Amy managed not to show surprise at the mention of Bryan and Tatiana in the same sentence. "And… what does she have to do with him?" she tried to fish for more information in what she supposed was a very neutral and _I-am-not-at-all-affected-by-this _voice, swallowing her drink _just a little bit_ more quickly than usual.

"They are best friends. I met her through him." She explained a little distracted, her eyes roaming over the dancefloor as her hips moved in the rhythm of the song that was playing. She also had a glass in her hands and, even though she had said she did not belong in that place, she oozed confidence.

Amy, on the other hand, felt completely out of place. As if being in a frat party had not been enough, she had to deal with all those strange sensations the girl with purple hair provoked in her, that intense nervousness and the constant fear of spilling the beans just because she did not know how to make small talk.

_Oh, you noticed how nice was the sky? By the way, your girlfriend is sleeping with your brother. _

It was something that _could very easily_ come out of Amy's mouth.

Reagan flicked her gaze back at Amy and, as if sensing the girl discomfort with the silence, asked, "You don't know where Tatiana is, do you?"

Amy's eyes goggled. "Me? Why? Why would I know?"

"Because you're her roommate…" Reagan said very slowly, observing Amy through her long and thick eyelashes with obvious curiosity but also a little… amusement, maybe?

"Riiiiight…" Amy tried to play it cool, shaking her head. "But noooo. I know nothing. _Zero, zilch, zip, nada_." She babbled, her anxiety taking the front seat and controlling her mouth as she made a fool of herself by not shutting her mouth.

Reagan looked doubtful as she stared at the younger girl without blinking. Amy had watched enough documentaries about criminals to know the detectives and FBI profilers were always suspicious about people who blinked too much – it was a sign of a lie. So she lifted her chin and glared back at Reagan as fearlessly as she could. She let herself be drowned in those pools of creamy hot chocolate that were Reagan's eyes, so warming and inviting, but so mysterious at the same time.

It seemed like the longest time before Reagan finally said, "Ok, I believe in you. _Weirdo_."

She threw that last word with a half smirk that she seemed to be constantly carrying in those pouty lips and Amy found herself chucking at that. Reagan giggled at Amy chuckling, and suddenly they were both smiling at each other for no reason at all – except maybe all those drinks they had been having or just how they liked the way the other's eyes shone when they were around each other.

* * *

"So," Reagan started after a while of a staring contest, in which Amy had felt giddy, oddly cheery and surprisingly comprehended by the other girl. "Let me ask you something," she pleaded with a shy smile playing in her lips and yes, yes, yes, Amy had been spending a lot of her time paying attention to those. "Are you enjoying this party?"

"I was sleeping with my eyes open before you." Amy said with a deadpan expression, taking another sip of her drink. Reagan's smile grow bigger, relieved.

"Want to get out of here?" Reagan proposed with that damn impeccable eyebrow curving.

"I came with my friend." Amy confessed sheepishly. She could not leave Karma alone at a frat party. Even though both girls had come with Karma's roommate – who had met some guy at the first fifteen minutes of the party and vanished inside the nearest door –, she did not trust Karma to take care of herself among those horny frat men with no respect for boundaries.

"Well." Slowly the word rolled out of Reagan's mouth, and Amy watched a little too fascinated as the brunette's lips moved as she talked, "That's a shame." She said as she took a sip of her drink. She had a smirk on her face and she looked casually… flirty, maybe?

Amy frowned slightly.

The thing about Reagan – Amy had noticed – was that she was just too fucking charming. Like _genuinely_ funny and charming and flirty. It was something that came naturally to her. She had an unceasing half smirk on her face and she joked very easily. And her voice…? _Jesus._ Amy could swear her voice was made to be flirty. All husky and sexy tones and laughing vibrations and undertones that made even the straightest girl's panties drop.

So yeah. Amy couldn't know if Reagan was flirting or if she was just being… _Reagan_.

And the fact that Reagan had a girlfriend? Amy preferred to think that Reagan and Tatiana had some kind of open relationship in which they could date other people while still with each other. It made everyone in that situation look better.

Or as better as one can seem when she was having sex with her girlfriend's brother – open relationship or not, Amy still thought _that_ had been a dick move from Tat.

"No, it's not like that." Amy denied. "My best friend. The one I told you about?" she tried to remind the other girl the conversation they had the prior day.

"Oh, the one who doesn't even want to share a room with you?" came the sarcastic retort of Reagan.

Amy pouted a little against her better judgment, "She's not like that." Or maybe Karma _was_. Even though she did not know what "like that" was referring to.

The blonde girl searched for her best friend with her eyes, finding her in a group of woman and men talking and drinking by the couch. Karma seemed at home while she laughed at something a guy was telling in her ear with a hand dangerously up in her leg…

"The redhead?" Reagan asked, seeing whom her green eyes had been staring at a few seconds before. "She seems fine on her own." She shrugged as she finished her drink in a big gulp. "Are you sure you don't want to go out?" she insisted and her body language screamed that she was ready to leave.

Amy really didn't want her to leave.

"One minute." Amy asked Reagan, walking in Karma's direction and missing the way Reagan's eyes travelled discreetly over her body as Amy walked away.

"Hey Karma." She rudely pulled Karma from the sofa and apart from the group she had been hanging out. "I am getting out of here…" she informed with a somewhat apologetic tone, feeling guilty.

Karma though didn't seemed to mind as she smiled brightly, a little tipsy. "I saw you and that girl! Nice!" she exclaimed and put her hand up to a high-five that Amy did not corresponded. "I told you college was all about new experiences…"

Karma had that girly tone she always put on her voice when she was talking about boys – _excepting now they were not talking about boys. _

"Wait. What?" Amy all but yelled, her mouth hanging open as Karma just stood there staring up at her. She took a moment to understand what her friend was implying and then shook her head overenthusiastically, "No. It's not like that."

It was. It _so_ was.

But Amy didn't want to talk about it. Talking about it meant talking about how she knew she was not straight since sophomore year of High School when she had developed a little crush on Karma. And it was not the moment to just announce it. It _never_ seemed the moment to announce it. They had always been busy in some Karma's drama with Liam or with her parents and there had never been the time to Amy just feel safe enough to say it.

And at a frat party? No. Not the time or place.

Her friend smiled a little condescending at her mental turmoil, her eyes gleaming with some sort of knowledge, "Hey, Amy. I am _not_ judging." Karma told her firmly, caressing Amy's arm before smiling mischievously. "Have fun," she winked.

* * *

Amy found Reagan again outside. The girl was leaning in an old truck full – and Amy meant _full_ – of stickers while checking her phone. She probably sensed Amy's presence because she lifted her head when the blonde girl approached her, her smirk already on and her mysterious eyes glowing in a playful kind of way.

"So, ready to go, Emma?"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, pretty please with cherries on top? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or followed the story or favorited it or sent me a pm. You people make writing this even more pleasant than usual. Special thanks to **fakinginstyle**, who became an amazing friend and who always supports my crazy ideas.

I hope everyone enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (honestly, it was the hardest one to write so far, but _God_, Amy is a cupcake, I find myself laughing while writing her – but I'm normal, I swear). This is the biggest and Reamiest (?) chapter so far, so YAY I guess.

As always, English is not my first language and those characters are not mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: **

As soon as Amy entered Reagan's truck, she regretted it.

The car smelled like the purple haired girl and the blonde one felt like drowning in that scent while listening to the unfamiliar musical notes blasting out of the stereo. Everything in the car was just so _Reagan_ that Amy's brain suddenly became fuzzy and she struggled to think about anything – _anything_ – beyond the girl driving and the fact that they were alone.

_I told you college was all about new experiences – _Karma's voice echoed somewhere inside her mind and Amy once again flushed at the implicit suggestion.

Fuck.

"So, hmm." She distantly listened as Reagan started saying something, looking at Amy with those sober eyes before turning her attention back at the road. Amy watched as the girl's lips moved and her foggy brain registered that the older girl was saying something and she was not listening a word of it because Karma's words kept dancing around her brain cells.

_Shit. _

"I'm sorry?" she sputtered all of sudden, "I didn't listen." Amy admitted sheepishly as Reagan considered her with a curved eyebrow and an almost unnoticeable smirk in the corner of her lips.

Amy had noticed just how full and pouty Reagan's lips were since she laid her eyes on the girl. But after Karma's suggestion and the planted image in Amy's head, those lips suddenly looked even more appealing.

"I asked if you're hungry," Reagan repeated with a laughing tone in her voice, her eyes on the road, "There's a pizza place not so far that has the best pizza you'll ever have."

"Sure," she agreed nodding her head and letting the silence fall between them, being only disturbed by the instrumental song playing softly. "And for future reference, I am always hungry," she added in what she hoped was a laid-back voice, glancing in Reagan's direction and seeing the girl biting back a smile.

"So, basically you're saying I asked you a dumb question." the brunette girl stated amusingly after some thought.

Amy retorted in a serious but still mischievous manner, "I wouldn't say dumb, but maybe naïve?"

Reagan full-on grinned at her playfulness. "Well, I am sorry, I won't make that mistake again," she said with a feigned remorse, her eyes twinkling bouncily as they found Amy's green ones staring back at her.

"I'll forgive you this time," she attempted to say in a serious tone, but she was smiling.

"You have a big heart," Reagan flashed Amy a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, but it's not as big as my stomach." She said before thinking and, as Reagan cocked her head in confusion, Amy waved her off and laughed nervously at her own dorkiness. "Sorry, it sounded funny in my head." She shrugged and felt her cheeks reddening, because _God, she was such a freak sometimes._

Reagan, however, only chuckled openly at her, making Amy's cheeks burn even more.

"So tell me something about yourself," the blonde girl ended up saying in hopes to change the subject.

"Is this that part in the date in which we play _Twenty One Questions_?" Reagan's eyebrows rose knowingly, her familiar and somewhat flirtatious smirk already on place.

_What? Date? _

Amy's heart stopped for half a second, but Reagan kept driving as if she had not said anything worthy of note. "I happen to love _Twenty One Questions_," Amy eventually admitted, "It certainly beats me trying to make small talk." She laughed in a self-depreciating way, softly but yet sarcastic.

"I realized that's not your strongest suit," Reagan said with a cheeky grin, glancing at Amy with from the corner of her eyes.

"You offend me," Amy mumbled with a mock affronted look, making Reagan's grin widen. Amy felt herself beaming at the image of the other girl smiling so naturally; she had such an infectious smile, "So ask away."

Amy usually liked to ask first – and, honestly, she wanted to know many things about the purple haired girl. Possibly too many things she had no business thinking about, but she was thinking about them anyways – or maybe '_obsessing over them'_ was a better, more accurate expression. However, Amy did not have the courage to ask anything and she just preferred to let the other girl set their pace.

Reagan made a thoughtful face before asking, "What's your favorite color?" Amy could not resist and rolled her eyes at Reagan, not letting any doubts about her own opinion concerning the question. "What? What's the matter?"

"That's your first question, really?" Amy narrowed her eyes, her tone close to 'stop bullshitting me'. Reagan just shrugged. "You're coddling me."

"No, no. I really want to know." Reagan's voice had a laughing quality, but still held a note of sincerity. Amy felt like rolling her eyes again, but the way the chocolate eyes stared gently at her green ones made Amy believe her.

"It's purple." She answered simply, her mind wondering briefly where that response had come from or if it had anything to do with the little fact that her mind had been flooded with purple hair in the last 24 hours. "Describe yourself in one word." She requested softly, choosing to move on with the game instead of focusing in her own fuzzy thoughts.

"I'm sorry? That is _sooo_ not a question. You're breaking the rules." Reagan informed her somewhat serious, but the slight curl of her lips made Amy see the other girl was making fun of her.

"What rules?" her voice was filled with all the feigned astonishment she could managed, "There are no rules in _Twenty One Questions_."

Reagan laughed throatily, unknowingly sending an odd and unfamiliar shiver through Amy's body, "I hate to be the one to break this to you, but there are rules."

Amy half pouted, "There are not."

"There are!"

"Not!" She replied childishly, making the other girl glare at her half disapprovingly and half joyfully. "Fine," Amy gave in and, not really succeeding in hide her smile, she rearranged her phrase: "What word would you use to describe yourself?"

Once again, the purple haired girl laughed. "Sneaky," she said, "I like it." She winked at Amy, missing the blush in the girl's cheek as she turned her attention to the road. She paused, thinking for a few seconds before answering slowly, "Hmmm, obstinate. I think."

"You mean stubborn, right?" she asked because Reagan surely struck her as a stubborn person (rules at _Twenty One Questions_, really?) and because, somehow, she knew it would make the girl laugh and Amy was becoming quite addicted to the sound of it.

Chuckling, Reagan spoke in a fake and slightly superior tone, "It's not your time to ask anything! Stop cheating." Turning her eyes to the blonde girl, she smiled wickedly, "What word _you'd_ use to describe yourself?"

Amy's eyes grow wide. "Can I plead the fifth on that one?"

"No, you cannot." She affirmed still smirking cheekily, "No wonder you love this game, you don't know how to play it."

"I just don't know how to answer it." She admitted with a soft tone, shrugging. Reagan made a non-committal throaty noise of disagreement, letting the girl know she was not allowing Amy to not answer and the blonde girl sighed defeated, "I don't know how to describe myself, honestly. I am such a boring person."

She didn't _actually_ think she was boring. She frankly enjoyed her own crazy thoughts and found herself occasionally laughing at herself. But she also enjoyed documentaries and everyone told her that she was crazy for that, because the genre was supposedly boring. Granted she could not understand how someone could not see how powerfully enriching was to learn about people fighting illegal dolphin-hunting practices in Japan ("The Cove"), or how infuriating was that case in Central Park in which black young men were arrested with no evidence whatsoever just because society was screwed up and racist like that ("Central Park Five"). But that's how people's mind seemed to work – even if she could not understand them.

So she would probably look like someone boring to most people too. "And awkward…" she added almost soundlessly as an afterthought.

Amy felt her own chest aching as she thought about how the other girl saw her. She didn't want Reagan to think she was boring. She wanted the purple haired girl to keep laughing and looking at her with those warm and shinning eyes that made Amy feel like she was worthy of the other girl's attention. She ordinarily did not care so much about how interesting she appeared, but there was just _something_ in Reagan that made Amy tremendously conscious of every little way she could make a fool of herself.

Unaware of Amy's thoughts, Reagan put her hand in the girl's knee in a comfort gesture, "You're _so_ not boring," she said softly and ran her hand through the girl's leg, seemingly not thinking about how intimate the movement could be. After a pause, she completed with a wink, "Awkward maybe."

Usually, Amy would have the perfect little sarcastic comeback for it, but the soft hand on her leg, just above her knee, disarmed Amy completely. "Thank you," she said shyly with some difficulty to breath as all the cells in her body seemed more focused on the nerves in her leg.

When Reagan's hand let go of Amy's leg and returned to the steering wheel, the younger girl felt a pang of hollowness. She itched to touch the other's girl again.

"What word would you use to describe me?" she eventually asked, breaking the silence, even if they both appeared content in it.

Reagan, however, didn't seem to listen to her as she exclaimed, "Shit!"

Amy looked at the other girl frowning. "No, sorry," Reagan said quickly, shaking her head, "I just remembered I forgot to feed my cat this morning. The poor thing must be starving!" She pouted at the thought. "Would you mind going to my place to feed him? The place I told you about is just down this block. We can stop there and pick a pizza and take with us to my place?" she looked at Amy expectantly, biting her bottom lip and making it more reddish than before (and fuck, she needed to stop looking at Reagan's lips).

"Sure." She shrugged to appear indifferent, but inside she was considering if it was wise to be alone with Reagan...

The raven-haired girl smiled grateful and stopped the car in front of the pizza place. She took her seat belt slowly and touched Amy's hand with one of hers ever so slightly, only to get the girl's attention. "And intriguing," she said out of nowhere, her word catching Amy off guard. The younger girl lift her eyes to stare at Reagan's brown ones and the sincerity glistening in them made her stomach somersaulted. "The word I would use to describe you is intriguing," she explained with a soft tone just before getting out of the car and entering the pizzeria.

* * *

They continued playing _Twenty One Questions_ when they arrived in Reagan's place – a small apartment not very far from the party in a nice enough neighborhood. They questioned one another through two pizzas and several beers, not even caring about stopping the game at the twenty-first question. They spent four whole hours sitting at the floor in Reagan's living room, asking questions about whatever came to their minds. At first, they were hesitant around each other and asked generic questions – _"What are your hobbies?", "Favorite movie?", "Favorite band?", "OTP?" _(Amy didn't have any idea what the fuck was an OTP, to Reagan's eternal surprise), _"Favorite food?" _(Reagan's favorite was chocolate and Amy had rolled her eyes at the girl saying chocolate was not a food),_ "Favorite character?" _(which became "_Favorite character played by Tatiana Maslany_?" and Reagan could not choose only one clone while Amy's favorite was Cosima)_ etc. _As the hours went by, their talking got more personal when they started to explain every preference, giving themselves away as they enumerated the reasons behind every answer; they were suddenly not satisfied anymore in only knowing favorites, they expected reasons that would reveal the other's personality little by little until they had an idea about who they were as a whole.

As they kept talking about everything and anything, Amy noticed how the older girl got very excited about the silliest things and, when she did, she would touch Amy's leg or arm, making the girl's stomach flutter annoyingly but still _so_ pleasantly with every touch (she felt like inquiry the girl unstoppably so Reagan would keep touching her). She also realized Reagan's touch wasn't the only thing that had that effect on her. But also Reagan's piercing stare – the way her eyes would held the green ones and as if she knew something Amy didn't. And Reagan's smile, that constant and sassy smirk that made Reagan's face lighten up…

They eventually asked each other about their childhood and family. Amy did not think her own life was that interesting, but she would listen to Reagan telling about hers the entire night if she could. Reagan was the middle child of four other siblings and they were all scattered through the country studying. Only Brian was in the same city and, _no, they were not particularly close_ – she explained vaguely that they were too different. Her favorite sibling was her younger sister, the only one who lived with her parents since she was still in High School. "We talk with each other every day, we're very similar," she said with an endearing expression in her face that made Amy's belly flipped-flopped, "She was the first one I told about being gay. At the time she was six or seven and her only worry was that she would still be my favorite girl, because that was how I called her."

Amy chuckled at the cute little story, watching Reagan as she swallowed the last of her beer. "So," the brunette girl started offhandedly, after a minute of silence, "when did you knew you were gay?"

Amy's smile disappeared the instant her brain registered the question. She knew she had given cues about her sexual orientation the first day she met Reagan, but she was not expectation the other girl to remember or question her about it. Besides, it was not a topic she usually discussed with anyone.

Reagan sensed her uneasiness. "I'm sorry," she said, "Sore subject?"

Amy shrugged. It was not a sore subject exactly; it just wasn't something she knew how to address. In the last years, she had wanted to discuss her sexuality many times, but she never felt like she had the opportunity to do that openly, so she learned how to keep that to herself. She closed it off inside of her and kept living her life. Then Reagan came and questioned her about it and, for the first time in a while, she felt that forgotten part of herself wanting to get out of its hidden corner.

"I'm sorry. I assumed it wouldn't be seeing as yesterday…" Reagan kept saying, visibly uncomfortable by Amy's lack of reaction.

"I knew when I fell in love with my best friend." Amy said quickly without a conscious authorization of her brain. She surprised herself with her own boldness. She had never said those words aloud. A huge weight seemed to be lifted from her shoulders and she felt like breathing had never been that easy.

Reagan stared soundlessly at her for a minute, and then she let her eyebrow curve with curiosity, "The redhead? The one from the party?"

"Karma, yes." She nodded, "That's her name." She explained with a sigh, looking at her own hands in her lap and pursing her lips in thought. "I never told her. I know Karma better than I know myself. She didn't feel the same, so why I would put myself through that?" she shrugged, "That's what I told myself at the time anyways. But honestly I think I was just being a coward." She looked at Reagan intently, hoping or maybe wondering if the girl understood her. She wanted to be finally understood.

Reagan leaned a little forward, her knee touching Amy's faintly. There was something so very comforting and sympathetic in the way she looked at Amy, "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No." she dismissed the question with a wave, "God, no. Not like that." She denied again because God. That seemed such _a long time ago _she wondered if it had actually happen to her.

Reagan smiled at her answer, the corner of her lips lifting ever so slightly. Amy's stomach once again seemed to manifest itself under that intense gaze. "And you know, you asked three questions," the blonde commented offhandedly, looking away when Reagan's stare became too much.

"No, I didn't." the purple haired girl denied in a rushed voice, "Those were just follow-up questions, they don't count," she said with a mock authoritarianism.

"Follow-up questions?" Amy chuckled at the girl's nerve, "Is this one of the rules you mentioned before? Do you make them up as you go?" she tried to arch her eyebrow just like Reagan did, but knew she probably made a poor job.

"Maybe," the girl winked and Amy smiled even bigger, shaking her head in a fake disapprove. "I have one more follow-up question." She told Amy with a soft and faltering tone. Her eyes pleaded silently for Amy to answer it and Amy was fucked because she could just not say no to that face.

"Go ahead," she said with a roll of her eyes and Reagan smiled appreciatively at her, "as long as I get to make them myself later." It was her turn to wink and she smiled too when she saw Reagan actually blushing in response.

"So, hm." She started a little unsure, "Do your friend know you're a lesbian?"

"Karma? No." Amy's eyes actually widened at the idea. Reagan raised her eyebrow at her, as if asking why that reaction. "Nobody knows, except you," she explained in a whisper and it was her turn to blush at the intense look Reagan sent her. She then added in a sarcastic and playful manner, "And a girl I kissed once. She probably concluded I was a lesbian too."

Reagan's mouth actually opened as if she was going to ask one more of her follow-up questions, but Amy interrupted her, "It's my turn, I have one question and three follow-up questions," she said, eager to change the subject. She hated being in the spotlight.

Reagan all but groaned at the prospect of answering so many questions. Amy smiled, thinking about just how she could put in words what she wanted to know. She probed slowly, "So tell me about you and Tatiana."

_Okay._ _Not exactly subtle about that_, but hey. At least she had put the matter out there.

Amy watched as Reagan's body got a little tense and her eyes studied Amy as if deciding if she was trustworthy. "What's to tell?" Reagan mumbled eventually, biting her own bottom lip, "We are kind going through a rough patch right now, if you couldn't tell by her ignoring my phone calls." She said sarcastically, with a self-deprecating laugh. It was obvious to Amy how badass Reagan wanted to look by acting indifferent and how she unknowingly revealed herself through her own genuine eyes. "We have practically an on-again, off-again relationship. I don't even know where we are after this morning…" Reagan trailed off.

_Wait. What? What had happened that morning? Were they off? What did that mean if they were? _

Amy held her breath and waited for Reagan to say more, but the girl did not elaborate.

Reagan flicked her gaze back at Amy, uncertainty shining in those warm pools of chocolate, "Can I ask you something?"

Amy wanted to playfully remind the girl it was still not her turn to ask, but the vulnerability she unexpectedly recognized in Reagan's eyes made Amy think better of it. She nodded slowly as Reagan said, "I probably shouldn't be telling you that, but _whatever_. I feel I can trust you and you're her roommate. You're bound to find out." Her voice was rushed and filled with anxiety, and Amy touched the girl's hand hoping the gesture would calm Reagan.

It did. The older girl took a deep breath and kept going with her speech, "Tat had some serious drug problems some time ago. Pretty heavy stuff, like heroin and meth… She got better, but it was fucked up for a while. We lost one year of college because of that and… _I don't know_." she sighed a little exasperated as her hand ran though her locks as she looked away from Amy, "I am afraid she is falling in her bad habits again." _No shit, Sherlock. _"And honestly I am just too tired to deal with this again…"

The way she said. That tone was of someone who was almost giving up and who was too frustrated to feel guilty about it. It was heartbreaking.

"She's fucking brilliant, the smartest girl I ever met. But…" Reagan just shrugged, obviously without words to describe just how tired she was. "Well. Can you keep an eye on her? Just to see if she is taking drugs again." She pleaded with her forehead frowned in anxiety.

Amy's eyes softened at the sight and she could only smile, nodding, "Yes, of course."

"Thank you." Reagan said relieved, surprisingly taking Amy's hand that was touching hers between both of her own hands, tightening it with fondness. "Really, thank you". She repeated with the prettiest and saddest smile Amy had ever seen, so honest and raw that it was almost watery – it made Amy's chest hurt in an unfamiliar way seeing Reagan like that. So vulnerable and yet so beautiful as she stared at Amy's eyes longingly.

Amy's felt her whole body aching for something as she gazed back in those slightly watery eyes. She didn't know what that something was, but her body seemed to know as her face got close to Reagan's. Their foreheads touched briefly and for one flipping second Amy could swear Reagan was going to withdraw herself – and the thought of not having the other girl close was so damn painful that Amy's hand touched Reagan's neck, feeling the soft hair at the back of it with the tips of her fingers, and pulled the girl in. Amy sighed tremulously as she felt Reagan sucking in a hard breath. And with a courage she didn't know where it had come from, Amy kissed her.

At first it was just a soft press of lips, Amy's ones trembling across Reagan's pouty ones, pressing ever so gently once… twice. Then, hesitantly and softly, she nibbled Reagan's bottom lip and, feeling the girl's shivering under her hand and lips, she nibbled a little harder, reveled in its softness and plumpness. The somersaults in her stomach were suddenly back and she felt a smoldering ache to just pull the girl against her and kiss away all the sadness, all the things that made her vulnerable before her eyes. She sighed and dared to feel Reagan's taste with the tip of her tongue, which made the girl withdraw for a brief moment gasping for air – and Amy's mind wondered again if she was going to pull away from her.

Instead, Reagan's hands found her waist and lure her closer, gripping her hip strongly. She opened her mouth as she angled her head to give Amy better access and the blonde girl felt like smiling as she finally – _finally_ – took possession of Reagan's mouth, sucking her tongue and massaging it. The feeling was different from anything she had ever felt while kissing guys. It was something that overpowered her whole body, every cell of it and burned it up. Her blood seemed on fire as it ran through her veins urgently; rushing vividly through parts of her body that always seemed numb. Every inch of her seemed to come alive as Reagan's hand trailed her way up to her face, taking control of the kiss as her tongue swept against Amy's repeatedly, unwillingly to give back control as she attempted to devour Amy's mouth, her hands cradling the girl's jaw – as if trying to prevent the girl from stopping kissing her.

Which was a silly concern.

Amy didn't want to stop; she never wanted to stop kissing Reagan.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, Amy. Kissing someone with a girlfriend. What are you thinking...? Silly girl (although I must confess I would probably kiss Reagan too if given the chance, sorry) (not sorry at all) **

**I feel kind insecure after publishing any chapter and more so after this one, so I'd appreciate any – and I really mean any – feedback. **

**(And in case someone is wondering, I'm working on updating "My Favorite Place" in the next few days too)**


	5. Author's note

Someone asked if I would ever continue my _Faking It_ stories and here is my answer.

I would like to be one of those persons who can ignore how much _Faking It_ writers screwed everything they could possibly screw. You know, one of those very admirable fanfiction authors who can ignore everything canon and hide themselves in their own little world where their ship actually sails and every character is well developed and representation matters.

But I'm not.

Season 2-B was everything a show should not be. And I'm not only talking about what they did to my OTP. You guys know that. There are plenty of Tumblr posts about how crazy and just simply offensive _Faking It_ got. And season 3? Hell. Who even watched that? I know I didn't. However, the spoilers I got were enough to scare me for life.

So no. Unfortunately, I'm not going to write these stories anymore. It was fun while it lasted and I'm incredibly sorry about whoever is still waiting on this. For whoever you are, I seriously tried writing this but I simply couldn't. I'm sorry for disappointing you.

Anyways. I'm very grateful for everyone who supported me at this little crazy project. I'm also grateful for the friends I made through this story. Iracema, Hillary and Karissa – you guys were special gifts this show brought me and I hope to keep you for life.

To everyone else, thank you for keeping me company in this tiny journey.


End file.
